


vile

by nsfw



Series: 64 damn prompts [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfw/pseuds/nsfw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which grimmjow avoids the scum of the earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	vile

**Author's Note:**

> 40\. comedy of errors  
> hi i like to write pointless things.  
> not what you think it is.

All Grimmjow wanted to do was his homework.

Literally the one day he actually sat down to take his time and complete an assignment on time for once everything decided to come crashing down in one massive shit storm.

First it started with him attempting to fill his stomach.

Grimmjow’s house had a lot of _character_ per se. For example if one used two heating appliances in the kitchen or bathroom the power would go out.

Trying to use a newly bought electric kettle _and_ the microwave didn't seem like a terrible idea to Grimmjow till he was left standing in complete darkness fork in hand and phone on twenty- three percent. Needless to say Grimmjow should have known better.

Things got worse when he tried to fix his recurring problem. Now Grimmjow had bought countless flashlights when he first moved in. He had placed one near the fireplace. One in the kitchen cabinets. One in every room. Even the bathroom! But over the course of 5 years and hundreds of mishaps the flashlights were anywhere but their originally assigned place. He couldn't help but curse his own stupidity when he realized he couldn't find a single flashlight anywhere.

Stepping out in the chilly night ,with the constant taunting of what sounded like an plethora of crickets, slowly but surely diminishing his _very_ limited phone battery Grimmjow made his way to the power surge absentmindedly leaving his back door half open unaware of exactly how much he would regret this.

Blindly flipping switches had helped before but in this particular case it made everything worse. Needles to say Grimmjow ,whom was anything but an electrician, ended up blowing his power completely.

After flipping switches uselessly for a good hour Grimmjow decided that the world hated him and that there is no god. Hastily making his way back inside as soon as he stepped foot in his kitchen he _heard_ possibly the most terrifying sound in his life.

Something was crawling in his house. And whatever that something was it sounded ridiculously _fucking large_.

Now Grimmjow could tolerate many things as a medical student. Stage four bed sores ? Not as bad as it sounds. Men with missing limbs? Sure. Poles impaled through someone's stomach? Seen it.

Bugs however? He could not fucking stand them. _Roaches_? Years ago Grimmjow had decided that there is nothing more _vile_ , more disgustingly _useless_ in the world.What have roaches done for the world besides tormenting the innocent and terrifying children and adults alike? Everyone knows that the answer is nothing. Whether it's consciously or subconsciously the answer is without a doubt nothing. Don't try to to argue. Don't try to point some valid reason that won't change anyone's opinion.

Anyway the real issue here is that Grimmjow was standing in the dark. Alone. And with sounds like a bug the size of Godzilla lurking around his house.

He couldn't help but thinking _Holy fucking shit what if it crawls on me_.

After what seemed like 6 hours (it was 46 seconds) Grimmjow contemplated whether or whether not he should burn his house down. Thinking about how badly that would mess up his finances he decided against it.

Grimmjow slept in his car that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. i edit my own stuff. tell me if there something wrong. but dont be rude.


End file.
